Queen Bee
by Sherlockian87
Summary: Molly is wearing a blouse and it makes Sherlock buffer. What will this lead to?


**This came to me today because of the blouse I was wearing, heh.**

 **I originally intended for it to be fluffy and sweet ... but it ended up smutty -cackles- I'm not complaining! And I highly doubt you are, hahaha!**

 **Err ... enjoy!**

* * *

Queen Bee

* * *

Molly was humming to herself as she strode down the hall to the morgue. Perhaps a smiling pathologist wasn't the proper thing, but she honestly didn't care. She was in a good mood! She didn't quite know why, but she certainly wasn't going to fight it.

As she entered the morgue she let out a soft yelp. It was the middle of the night and it was not common for any _living_ thing to be in there at that time. But so there was, at this moment.

"What the hell Sherlock? Couldn't you have at least sent a text to let me know you'd be here?" she exclaimed as she slammed down the files she had been holding.

He simply rolled his eyes, waiting for her to finish letting off steam. He knew better than to stop her mid-tirade. He had learned that the hard way. By the time she was finished, Molly had tugged on a pair of gloves and was pulling out a body.

"Let me guess," she said wearily. "You're bored. You haven't had a good case in the past few days, Mrs. Hudson is on holiday and John is still refusing to speak to you after the debacle of taking his three year old daughter to a crime scene!"

Sherlock still hadn't said anything and now he was pouting. Damn her for knowing him so well!

She instantly took note of his brewing strop. "Oh stop it! Don't get your pants in a knot!" She stopped, looking him over. "Well ... that's not actually possible since you aren't wearing any."

He stared at her, much in the same way as when she had told him that she had been having 'quite a lot of sex with Tom.' And now she was giggling; she loved to fluster him. His eyes narrowed, and her laughter increased.

"How very observant of you Molly," he sneered.

Her cheeks were flushed a faint pink. She knew she had been bold in saying that, and it felt good. She simply smiled in reply and proceeded on her autopsy.

He sighed. "Yes I am bored and none of my experiments were cooperating. I considered coming here to try an experiment or two but decided against it. I knew you were working the night shift and decided that I would come visit you in the morgue," he rattled off. "And I'll have you know that I did send you a text. Two."

She looked up at him, just as she was about to make her first incision. "You did?" She put down her scalpel and felt over her lab coat pockets. "Oh bugger! I must have left my mobile in my bag. Sorry for snapping at you about that."

He nodded his head in acceptance of her apology, taking in the sight of her fully for the first time. His eyes roved over the blouse she was wearing, at first only taking notice of the abominable shade of green then he spotted the crowns, before spotting the bees. _BEES._ He became dumbstruck. Buffering. She was wearing a blouse covered in _bees._ Crowned bees!

Molly had at first been oblivious to this, but when she realized that he was being abnormally quiet she looked at him over her shoulder. "Sherlock? Everything all right?"

He blinked quickly. Five times. Then he swallowed. "Fine. I'm fine. I need to get back to Baker-bees-ahh! Baker Street." He strode quickly from the lab, leaving behind a confused Molly.

She stared at the empty space where he had just stood, not entirely surprised by his abrupt take of leave, and yet still slightly concerned. Laying down her scalpel she snapped off her gloves, tossing them into the bin before she hurried to the locker room to retrieve her mobile. Ignoring the previous two texts from Sherlock she sent him a new one.

 _Are you ok? You didn't seem quite yourself just now._ – Mx

By the time she had returned to the morgue he had a sent a reply.

 _I am perfectly all right Molly. No need to worry_. – SH

She let out a sigh, grabbing a fresh pair of gloves. He sent another text just as she was about to put them on.

 _Come to Baker Street after your shift. Don't change._ – SH

Molly stared at his text, slightly confused. Another one quickly followed.

 _Your clothes, Molly. Don't change your clothes. Particularly that blouse._ \- SH

She read over his text three times before allowing her gaze to drift down to her top. She looked it over, trying to decide what it was about it that had so piqued his interest, then suddenly it struck. She let out a raucous giggle before sending him a winking-face in reply, certain that he would be letting out a very audible sigh.

An hour later she was in a cab on her way to Baker Street, and upon arrival she had made a decision; a very rash decision. She let herself in with the key he had given her months ago. After locking the door shut behind her she quickly removed her coat and scarf, whilst toeing off her shoes. She unbuttoned and unzipped her trousers and tugged them down, taking her socks with them. Reaching beneath her blouse, she unhooked her bra and took it off. Now she stood only clad in her blouse and knickers. Ever so quietly she padded up the stairs, opened the door and stepped inside.

The flat was dark, except for the faint glow from a nearby lamp. She could just make out Sherlock's silhouette in his chair.

"You wanted to see me?" her tone was low, breathy.

Sherlock stood and was in front of her within several quick strides. He drank in the sight of her before stating in a garbled whisper, "Bedroom. NOW."

Molly smiled knowingly and hurried down the hall.

"Lie down," he instructed, once they had entered the room.

She did so, and he stood at the edge of the mattress and toed off his shoes before getting onto the bed. He moved until he was hovering over her, her body between his knees. He stared down at her, noting that the hard points of her nipples were jutting against the fabric of her blouse. He leaned down and latched onto one, giving her nipple a hard suck. She swore loudly, her back arching, as he swirled his tongue around the stiff peak. He switched to the other, giving it the same attention. By the time he was finished, the fabric covering both breasts was soaked. The combination of the cool air with the damp fabric made her nipples ache for the warmth of his mouth upon them once more.

"Please!" she whimpered.

He smiled knowing as to what she was begging for. He slowly slid the fabric up her body, his fingertips brushing across her skin. A low whine escaped her throat. Must he move at such a glacial pace?

When the air kissed her skin, her nipples seemed to harden to a near point of being painful. He quickly took one between his lips, and she let a loud, satisfied moan, burying her hands in his hair. He massaged and rolled her other breast between his fingertips as he suckled and gently bit the other. How he loved the taste and feel of her skin beneath his tongue! By the time he was finished, both of her breasts were faintly raw, glowing pink.

He raised his head and kissed her.

"I love you," she whispered breathlessly to him.

"I love you too," he replied, before giving her another quick kiss.

He slid down her body until he was at level with her pale pink knickers. He dipped his head and nuzzled against her, breathing in the scent of her. The fabric was drenched. He took a taste, then another, then another. When his lips found the swollen bud of her clit, she cried out. The sensation of him sucking and licking her through the fabric sent her over the edge directly. He continued to gently suckle as her orgasm ebbed and flowed through her body.

When she gently pushed him away he stopped and sat up. She stared at him with heavy-lidded eyes, her chest rising and falling as she struggled for breath.

"I need you. NOW!" she moaned out.

He wasn't about to deny her what she wanted, for he wanted it too.

"Please Sherlock!"

Realizing he hadn't moved he slipped off the bed. She watched as he quickly as he could took off his clothes. Now fully naked he got back onto the bed and crawled over her.

"Keep them on," he told her, running his fingertip up the length of her soaking wet seam.

She moaned as he pushed her knickers to the side, revealing her to him. He leaned back on his knees, taking in the sight of her glistening sex, before slipping his hands beneath her bum and tugging her closer. Her parted legs came to rest on the tops of his thighs, and she was so near to him now that the head of his throbbing cock nudged directly against her clit.

"Fuck! Sherlock please! I need you inside of me!" she practically wailed.

He pressed down on his cock, so that it came to rest directly at her pink entrance.

"Yes! Yes!" she cried as he slid into her, becoming sheathed by her velvet warmth.

"Molly! Molly!" he moaned as he began to slowly fuck her, loving the sensation of her tightness surrounding him. He swirled his thumb over her clit, watching as he delved into her, over and over, her knickers brushing against him sending a delightful shudder through his body.

Molly, still wearing the blouse, had cupped her breasts in her hands and was pinching her nipples. "Harder, Sherlock! Fuck me harder!"

He did just that, holding onto her as tightly as he dared before he began to thrust as deeply and as hard as he could. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room, their moans and cries of pleasure intertwining with it.

"I love you! I love you!" she babbled. "Ah! Ah!" She screamed out his name as her orgasm soared over her.

He didn't slow his pace, in desperate need of his own release. When it at last struck he cried out in triumph, pressing his body to hers. He collapsed, nearly boneless, struggling to not allow the full of his weight to fall on top of her. She caught him and helped him to ease himself down onto the mattress beside her, his softening penis lying glistening against his thigh.

For a few moments she struggled with removing her blouse, but soon got it off and threw it to the floor, after she had also removed her knickers. Sherlock tugged her down back to him, and they snuggled together.

"I'm not going to be able to wear that blouse out in public, am I?" she asked him, a cheeky twinkle in her eye.

"No," he stated firmly.

She let out a sigh, but in all honesty didn't mind. "I suppose I'll just have to add that to the other section of clothes in the wardrobe."

"Mmm?" he had momentarily become pre-occupied with suckling a mark on her shoulder.

"The clothes that I am no longer allowed to wear in public because they turn you on," she explained.

He sniffed. "I can't help having a deep affection for bees, and an even deeper affection for you wearing clothes with bees on them."

Molly giggled. "Does this make me your queen bee?"

He lifted his head and looked at her. "Most definitely."

* * *

.

.

.

:)

Be sure to check out my post on tumblr (sherlockian87)! - there's links for the blouse ;)


End file.
